


The Fate that Brings Us Closer

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Drama, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Endings, Multiple Selves, No Endgame, No Infinity War, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: When Peter Parker accidentally ends up trapped in an entirely different reality unlike his own, he has to rely on some unlikely heroes to help get him home.What happens next is an adventure of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has become my new masterpiece, and in light of watching Avengers: Endgame and Into the Spiderverse, I decided to write this. I was very excited when the idea came to me, and this will likely be my main focus while still updating my other fics 
> 
> The fanfic will be relatively light, though it will cover some more heavy subject matter from time to time which will be further updated in the tags

Peter Parker had always been different, especially being the “friendly neighborhood Spiderman” that people came to love. Of course, living a double life was not without trouble, the young adolescent being a high school student while juggling a life of protecting New York City from crime. 

Peter’s life was taking a turnpoint, and with being the intern of Tony Stark himself, he had certainly been facing challenges both in school and in the work of a superhero. He valued Tony a lot, viewing him as a father figure after his own parents had died. Their bond was considerably strong, the young adolescent’s excitement growing every time he was at Stark Industries and being at the labs to be taught by the Avenger. 

Of course, despite all the training, and the suit provided to him by Tony, Peter hadn’t been prepared for what was coming. 

Today had been quite normal, at least as normal as it can get for young teenage Spiderman and the fact he was currently having a very boring weekend since no new criminals had shown up yet. Peter was making his way down the sidewalk, heading in the direction of Stark Industries with a growing sense of glee. 

The spiderling chuckled to himself, though he stopped suddenly, eyes widening in alarm at the sight of some sort of vortex appearing in front of him. His heartbeat quickened, blood running cold because holy cow, this was happening. 

Peter gave a nervous, awkward laugh, already set on bolting. 

As much as he wanted to explore whatever this was, he had no idea how to properly approach it, and Tony wasn’t there to provide any form of assistance to the teenager. Peter slowly backed away, trying to make it to a safe zone before something went horribly wrong. 

Though it shouldn’t have been a surprise when the mess of a portal swept up a whirling wind and Peter, who had been unluckily caught in it, was shoved forward, sent spiraling directly into the eye of the storm. In a fit of panic, the hero shot webs at the closest building, trying to yank himself away before he got sucked into it. 

His attempts grew increasingly more desperate, clawing forward in a wild regard of escaping this, yet he let out a startled noise of a screech because despite his best efforts, he was thrown backwards. 

Peter screamed, and landed awkwardly on the ground, frowning since he realized he was still in New York. 

Had he imagined the entire ordeal? 

With a heavy grunt, Peter Parker stood up, taking a glance around to realize that something was different though he still had no idea how or why he felt this way without proper explanation. People were bustling in the streets, the familiar whirring noises of cars and the buildings standing high and tall. 

Despite his nervousness, he forced himself to walk forward, trying to make sense of what had occurred to him. 

The people paid him no mind, and Peter was a bit thankful for that, given that he was still attempting to make sense of his current predicament. 

Spotting the familiar street that led to Stark Industries, Peter cracked a grin and made way in its direction, hoping that his mentor would be able to provide assistance. He did admit that he enjoyed Stark’s company, as strange as others might think it to be. 

The sight of the familiar double doors made his glee grow, and Peter daringly walked forward, prepared to be greeted by the guards who at this point had known his face by heart. He gasped, taken by complete surprise when he noticed that the front of the building was different from what he was used to. 

There was a key pad, along with what seemed to be fingerprint scanning, both of which Peter hadn’t remembered from Stark Industries. He grew fidgety, wondering if he had come to the right building, and swallowed softly, hoping someone might come by to help him. 

“You need something?” 

“Pepper!” Peter grinned, recognizing the girlfriend of Tony Stark anywhere. “Listen, it’s me, Peter!” 

Pepper, the CEO of Stark Industries, stood there with a frown on her face and set down the briefcase she had been holding. The look in her eyes showed that she somehow didn’t recognize Peter, which only left the young spiderling all the more confused. 

“Are you lost? I can help you if you need it,” Pepper smiled at him. 

“Pe-Pepper…” Peter stammered, his eyes widening as his heart began fluttering because he didn’t understand why Pepper didn’t have a clue who he was. “It’s me. Peter Parker, it’s just me.” 

“Peter, um, why are you here?” 

Peter frowned suddenly, awkwardly drawing back from the caramel-blonde haired woman. 

“I’m here to see Tony. He’s-” 

A small chuckle escaped Pepper’s lips, finding something of what the boy said amusing yet he still didn’t know what it was. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Peter made a soft noise of exclaiming his shock and annoyance, his hands balling into fists with a grunt, his face now tensing up. Tears pricked in his eyes, while one hand covered his mouth to stop the onslaught of sobbing due to how confused he was. 

“Just take me to Tony.” 

The concern grew in Pepper though she finally relented, pressing her thumb against the fingerprint scanning device and typing in the code, before walking inside. She had a lanyard around her neck, flashing an ID towards the person at the receptionist desk. 

Peter scurried behind her, feeling a sense of nervousness and panic flaring at him in uncomfortable waves as he curled a hand around his wrist, sighing softly. Maybe this was all just a dream he’d somehow been unable to wake up from. 

Yet, for some reason, it all seemed so real. 

Reaching one of the offices, Pepper knocked on the door and was greeted by a female voice, only serving to confuse Peter who still had no idea what was going on. The CEO stepped inside, flanked by the neighborhood superhero. 

“I have someone here to see you,” Pepper explained, addressing the person behind the desk with a calm expression. “His name is Peter and he somehow knows you.” 

Peter went rigid, suddenly spotting who was there and his eyes widened again, a soft, surprised gasp escaping him when he noticed. 

One thing was certain. 

He wasn’t in Kansas anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever as it seems, and Peter is left to attempt to figure out what's happening, and maybe- just maybe- Antoinette might be the key to it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you, my darlings, that I am not dead! I have been dealing with college and being sick, but now things seem to be a little bit better. I will be going through the process of updating some of my fics, so be on the lookout for that!

The woman behind the desk was certainly in her mid-forties, her hair falling just below the ears and a smile plastered on her face, wearing clothes that had what looked to be oil stains on them. She had ebony, dark locks, with warm brown eyes which seemed to hold the slightest sparks of mischief, a grin falling on her face as she watched Pepper and the new kid. 

Antoinette Stark stood up, sauntering her way over to the teenager with a widened smirk, drawing her hand out in a business-like fashion. She chuckled when he took her hand and shook it, even if it seemed rather nervous, the confusion etched on the boy’s face for some reason. 

Did he not know who she was? 

“What’s your name, huh, kid?” 

“P-Peter… Parker…” 

“Why did you come here?” Antoinette addressed him with a slight tilt of the head, wondering what had spurred this teenager’s arrival at the company. 

She had never seen this kid before in her life, and wondered if there was something more to his sudden appearance. Had he escaped from an abusive home, seeking refuge in the arms of Stark Industries due to all they had done for the public? Or goodness forbid, was he the product of one of Antoinette’s one night stands, and he was here trying to live with her? 

“I’m, uh- kinda lost?” Peter muttered, a small, nervous laugh escaping his lips. 

  
  


“Well, as Antoinette Stark,” the billionaire grinned, though she was almost instantly greeted by an undignified squawk coming from Peter, which caused the woman to be taken by immediate surprise. “Yes? Is something the matter?” 

“But I thought-” Peter stammered, jumping back as his eyes widened, backing away. 

“You thought what?” 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t understand! Why are you female?!” 

There was a deafening silence that filled the room, before Antoinette Stark promptly burst out laughing though it was obvious she was confused. 

“I can assure you that I have never been a male before,” she answered, the billionaire giving a small chuckle before she finally turned serious. “Peter, I have no idea who you are. I think it might be best if you tell me exactly what’s going on.” 

Peter felt like his entire world was spinning since that made no sense to him, his heart hammering wildly as he clenched his hands and tried to understand what was happening. If that wasn’t Mr. Stark, but this was still Stark Industries, then where was he? 

“Kid?” Antoinette frowned, suddenly springing into action as she tried to calm down the clearly confused, panic-stricken teenager in front of her. 

“I- I… where am I?” 

“You are in New York, are you not?” Antoinette asked him calmly. 

The businesswoman sighed, extending out her hand and waiting to see if Peter would grab out, exhaling softly in relief when she realized he was still coherent enough to react. She glanced once at Pepper with a sympathetic look before leading the way into one of the closed off meeting rooms. 

“Peter,” Antoinette began, still grasping Peter by the hand, keeping her words soft and gentle so as not to startle him. “You’re alright, okay? You’re in Stark Industries, nothing can hurt you here.” 

Despite the tears that were beginning to form, Peter’s breathing evened out and he finally let his knees buckle, being supported by Antoinette. 

“You’re alright,” she repeated again, trying not to let the boy freak out again. “Do you understand what’s happening?” 

Peter hitched a dry breath, burying his face into the crook of Antoinette’s neck. 

“I’m not sure how I got here,” he finally muttered, being guided into another room by the current manager and holder of Stark Industries. “I didn’t-” 

Antoinette sighed, “stay here. We’ll take care of this.” 

The businesswoman disappeared from sight, being greeted outside the door by Pepper. A frown settled on her face, hearing the sound of the door click behind her. 

“Something isn’t right, Pep,” she spoke, not even attempting to make a joke to lighten up the situation. “Whatever is happening, that boy needs our help.” 

Pepper cocked her head slightly to one side, the young woman watching her boss with a forlorn look on her face. She bit the bottom of her lip before finally speaking again. 

“Where do you think he comes from?” 

“He’s really confused. I’m not sure where he appeared from, or why he seems to have memory loss, but whatever it is,” Antoinette paused, considering what it may be. “I have to help him.” 

The CEO of the company flashed her a smile. 

“I know you can do it, Toni.” 

Antoinette smirked. 

“Of course, I can. It’s like you don’t know me at all,” the ebony-haired woman replied with a silky purr, trying to ease up the tension that had been seeping through. “Come now, Pep, let’s just get the kid something to eat or drink and then figure out what to do next.” 


End file.
